


Oops

by Burgie



Category: Starshine Legacy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Linda go back to Pine Hill mansion and have time to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“You know, I’m starting to think that you only keep bringing me along on adventures because you’re scared,” said Lisa.

“No,” said Linda. “You just keep volunteering.” She picked up a rock and slid the key under it into the padlock holding the basement doors open. She heard the sound of someone picking the rock up behind her. “Do not break open that window.”

“Aww. Why not?” asked Lisa.

“Because we know who lives here,” said Linda. “Do you really want those demons breathing down your neck because you broke into their home?”

“Hmm. Good point,” said Lisa, dropping the stone back onto the ground and dusting her palms off on her pants.

The key turned easily in the lock, and then Linda placed the padlock on the ground and opened the doors to the Pine Hill manor basement.

“After you,” said Linda, but Lisa was already heading down the stairs. Linda rolled her eyes and followed her friend down, but not before shutting the doors.

“Well, this is creepy,” said Lisa. She stood in front of a shelf and peered at a dusty jar. An eye opened in the murky water, and she skittered back in surprise, bumping into another shelf.

“Careful,” Linda hissed, grabbing a jar that had fallen. She put it back and wiped her dusty hands on her pants.

“Sorry, it scared me,” said Lisa. “Ugh, I think I can feel something crawling on me.”

Linda surreptitiously swiped at the multi-legged insect thing that had been crawling up Lisa’s leg.

“What did you do that for?” asked Lisa, turning to look at her friend. She was very close. Linda was glad that her face was hard to see in the dim basement light.

“No reason,” said Linda quickly. She turned away, chewing on her bottom lip. Lisa smirked, but Linda was turned away and didn’t see it.

“Oh, so that’s why you asked me if I was with Josh,” said Lisa. Linda shook her head.

“I asked that for journalistic purposes,” said Linda, her cheeks now burning.

“Suuuure you did,” said Lisa. “I talked to the others, you know. You didn’t ask them about their love lives.”

“I-I,” Linda stammered, and then fell silent. Lisa touched her hand. Or at least, she hoped it was Lisa.

“Do you like me?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Linda quietly. The sound of the padlock closing should have been much louder. But it wasn’t.

“I thought so,” said Lisa. “Turn around.”

“Why, so you can see me blushing like an idiot?” asked Linda.

“No, I just want to look at you,” said Lisa. “Come on. At least confess to my face.”

“Fine,” said Linda, and turned around quickly. Her ponytail whipped Lisa in the face, she was so close. “Sorry!”

“Eh, it’s what I get for standing so close,” said Lisa. “So… you like me.”

“Yeah,” said Linda. Her hands went to her hair unconsciously and started sliding along her ponytail.

“Alright,” said Lisa. “At least one girl does.”

“Why does that matter?” asked Linda. “Wait, hold on- you don’t mind that a girl likes you?”

“Of course I don’t mind,” said Lisa. “When I said that I didn’t want to go with him, it wasn’t just because I knew Anne liked him. If he was a girl, it might be a different story.”

“Really?” asked Linda. “So you’re like…”

“I’m not like anyone,” said Lisa. “I’m gay.”

“Oh. I’m glad,” said Linda, and then she stopped speaking.

“So are you going to ask me out or do I have to?” asked Lisa.

“Honestly, I didn’t even expect to get this far,” said Linda. “I barely even know you.”

“A lot of couples start out like that,” said Lisa.

“Get to know each other better in there,” a voice said from the basement doors. “I locked you in. Smile for the cameras.”

“Sabine, you freak!” Linda yelled back at her. Sabine’s cackling moved away from the locked doors.

“At least she didn’t call the police,” Lisa muttered.

“Don’t give her any ideas,” said Linda. “But if we’re gonna be locked in here for a while…”

“What?” asked Lisa. Linda realised what she’d said and groaned.

“I didn’t mean to say that,” said Linda. She rubbed her hands through her hair and sighed.

“I’ll help you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?” asked Lisa. “I’d ask you out but honestly I don’t know where anything in this town is.”

“I’ll take you somewhere, then,” said Linda. “And yes. I do. Want to be your girlfriend, I mean.”

“Good. I’d kiss you but I don’t want to give Sabine the satisfaction of seeing that,” said Lisa. Linda laughed.

It took a while, but eventually the two girls heard raised voices from upstairs.

“I don’t care if it’s supposed to stop them, Sabine, go and let them out!” someone shouted. It sounded like Mr Sands.

“Ugh, fine. Try to do something,” Sabine muttered from close to the basement doors. She flung the doors open. “Be free, you stupid mortal things.”

Linda waited until Sabine had walked away, then she climbed the stairs back out of the basement and emerged into a hazy sunset. Now that she was out, she began to feel a little nervous. Lisa would want to kiss her, but she had no idea how to kiss. Did she use lips, tongue, teeth? How did kisses even work? She’d read about them but still didn’t fully understand them. Her heart pounded, and she wiped her hands on her pants.

She was so panicky that she didn’t even feel the kiss until Lisa pulled away from her.

“Do it again, I wasn’t paying attention,” said Linda. She hoped that she wasn’t sounding too demanding.

Lisa clearly didn’t mind. She stepped closer to Linda and kissed her again. It was more than just a touching of lips but less than what Linda had read about. Maybe steamy romance novels weren’t the best for learning about kissing.

“Did you feel that one?” asked Lisa. Her hand was still on Linda’s cheek, and Linda knew that Lisa could probably feel how warm her cheeks were.

“Yes,” said Linda.

“Good, then you won’t mind if I do it again,” said Lisa. Linda moved in for the kiss first, though. Lisa’s lips tasted pepperminty with a hint of chocolate. Linda remembered seeing her eating peppermint chocolates earlier that day.

 _“Liiiiindaaaa, I’m hungryyyy,”_ a familiar chestnut horse whined in Linda’s head. Linda sighed and then laughed.

“We’d better get going,” said Linda. “Meteor’s hungry.”

“And dad will be home for his dinner break soon,” said Lisa. “Let’s go. We can talk about dates along the way.”

“Sounds like a plan,” said Linda. They walked back to their horses holding hands, and Lisa hoped that Linda didn’t mind her sweaty palms too much. She’d been as nervous as Linda, she just didn’t show it as much.


End file.
